Flower Boys Coffee Shop
by Rha94line
Summary: Mike dan Natthan, dua flower boys coffee shop yang memikat hati para gadis ini tiba-tiba menghadapi masalah hati dengan pelanggan mereka. Bagaimanakah cara mereka menyelesaikan masalah tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

**Author Says:** Hallo my readers! lama tidak berjumpa dengan kalian *peluk pohon*. Kali ini author membawa fanfic baru dengan cerita baru pula, selain itu cara penulisan author kali ini berbeda dari sebelumnya. Author pakai casts yang sudah pernah muncul di fanfic sebelumnya, namun kali ini situasinya jelas berbeda. Cerita kali ini berkisahkan tentang- ah, lebih baik kalian baca sendiri aja hehehe~ ok selamat membaca! ^^

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **Flower Boys Coffee Shop

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Romance

**Main Characters:**

**· ****Choi Michael**

Manager Clasique cafe yang berkacamata. Sifatnya tegas, dingin, dan cuek.

**· ****Kim Natthan**

Waiter Clasique cafe sekaligus sahabat baik Mike sang manager cafe. Sifatnya ramah, ceria, dan perhatian.

**· ****Park Minha**

Mahasiswi yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement. Sifatnya mandiri (karena tinggal sendiri) dan selalu berpikiran positive.

· **Pyo Hyemi**

Mahasiswi sekaligus sahabat baiknya Minha. Sifatnya cerewet dan juga cemburuan.

**Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Flower Boys Coffee Shop**

**Chapter 1**

-Author POV-

Suatu pagi yang dingin di Seoul…

Udara terasa begitu dingin karena ini sudah mulai memasuki hari pertama musim dingin. Butiran-butiran es lembut yang turun semalam kini sudah menjadi tumpukan salju.

-Minha POV-

_'Piipp piipp piipp!'_

Suara itu berasal dari alarm yang sudah diatur semalam untuk membangunkanku.

"Dingiiiing! Rasanya malas sekali untuk bangun!" Aku kembali mendekap dalam selimut tepat setelah kumatikan alarm yang berbunyi tadi.

Baru saja kumatikan alarm itu, kini handphoneku yang berbunyi. Dengan malas kuraih handphoneku yang tergeletak di meja samping tempat tidurku.

"Yeoboseo~" ucapku

"Ya Park Minha! Kau pasti masih mendekap dalam selimutmu, kan? Ayo cepat bangun!" Teriakan temanku dari dalam telepon membuat telingaku sakit.

"Aku sudah bangun, jadi jangan berteriak! Memangnya ada apa kau meneleponku sepagi ini?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Kudengar ada café baru di dekat apartementmu, ayo kita ke sana. Kata orang-orang tempatnya nyaman…"

"Baiklah… kalau begitu ayo kita ke sana!"

"Ok! Kutunggu kau, ya! Bye~"

Itu tadi temanku, Hyemi. Orangnya memang cerewet. Kami berteman sejak SMP, dan sekarang kami satu kampus.

Dengan rasa malas aku pun segera menuju kamar mandi dan segera bersiap untuk pergi ke café bersama Hyemi.

-Author POV-

Dari kejauhan seorang gadis berambut sebahu tengah berdiri di depan sebuah café sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Kemana anak itu? Selalu saja membuatku menunggu." Gumamnya sambil terus mencari-cari sosok yang Ia tunggu. Sesekali matanya melirik jam yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

Tak lama kemudian orang yang ditunggunya pun datang.

"Hyemi!"

"Kau darimana saja? Sudah kubilang untuk tidak terlambat."

"Maaf, aku kan harus menata rambutku dulu…"

"Ya sudah, ayo cepat kita masuk dan mencari tempat duduk. Hari ini dingin sekali…"

Kedua gadis itu pun segera memasuki café, dan mereka pun duduk di kursi yang terletak di dekat jendela.

"Selamat pagi nona-nona." Sambut seorang pelayan café sambil tersenyum ramah pada Minha dan Hyemi. "Silahkan memilih-milih menu di coffee shop kami. Saat ini kami memiliki beberapa minuman yang sangat direkomendasikan untuk cuaca dingin seperti ini."

"Caffee Macchiato itu apa?" tanya Hyemi

"Caffee Macchiato adalah jenis kopi espresso yang ditambahkan susu dengan dua campuran espresso. Caffee Macchiato biasa disajikan dalam keadaan dingin… bila nona ingin kopi hangat coba saja White Coffee andalan kami."

"Ok, aku pesan White Coffee saja…" Kata Hyemi

"Aku mau Caramel Cappuccino Latte…" Kata Minha

"Apa ada tambahan yang lain lagi? Mungkin kalian ingin mencoba kue-kue manis di café kami? Ada Limburg pie yang disajikan dengan whipped cream lembut dengan campuran susu dan telur, dan ada pula Creme Brulee dengan rasa caramel yang khas." Jelas pelayan tersebut.

"Mendengarnya namanya saja sudah terasa enak. Aku mau mencobanya…" Kata Hyemi

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami juga pesan itu." Kata Minha

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar." Ucap pelayan tersebut. Setelah itu Ia pergi untuk menyiapkan pesanan Hyemi dan Minha.

"Café ini nyaman sekali, ya? Pelayannya juga tampan~" kata Hyemi girang

"Kenapa kau malah tertarik pada pelayannya?" Gerutu Minha

Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka pun datang.

"Selamat menikmati makannya… Bila ada yang lainnya langsung panggil namaku, Kim Natthan." Pelayan tersebut memperkenalkan diri.

"Terimakasih~" ucap Minha dan Hyemi

Sementara itu dari meja kasir terlihat seorang pemuda berkacamata tengah memeriksa keadaan café, matanya yang tajam memperhatikan setiap sudut ruangan.

"Hari ini café ramai sekali oleh para gadis… Senangnya~" kata Natthan saat menghampiri kasir. "Hey Mike, kau sedang apa?"

"Diamlah, jangan banyak bertanya." Jawab Mike sang manager café.

"Baik pak manager~"

Mike adalah manager sekaligus pemilik Clasique Café. Sifatnya yang dingin dan tegas kadang membuat Natthan sedikit kesal, namun Natthan sudah memaklumi sifat sahabatnya tersebut.

"Aku mau bayar…" Ucap Minha saat menghampiri kasir.

"Meja nomor 2, ya?" Tanya Mike

Minha mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Mike. _''__Tatapannya tajam sekali, __keren…__'_ pikirnya.

"Halo, nona? Apa anda jadi membayar?" Pertanyaan Mike tersebut menyadarkan Minha dari lamunannya.

"Oh! I-iya… aku mau bayar…" Jawab Minha sambil memberikan kartu kreditnya pada Mike.

Minha terus memperhatikan pria itu karena terpesona dengan ketampanannya dan karismanya tersebut.

"Ini…" Mike mengembalikan kartu kredit milik Minha.

"I-iya…" Ucap Minha

"Termakasih, datang lagi, ya!" Ucap Natthan

Selama diperjalanan pulang Minha terus tersenyum dan membuat Hyemi merasa bingung. Namun saat ditanya kenapa, Minha hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa memberitahu alasan kenapa Ia tersenyum.

.

Malam itu Hyemi menginap di apartementnya Minha. Seperti para gadis pada umumnya mereka berdua mengobrol di kamar sambil ditemani camilan, mereka juga saling men-cat kuku masing-masing.

"Hyemi, apa kau percaya adanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Tiba-tiba saja Minha memulai topik pembicaraan mereka dengan tema cinta.

Hyemi menatap temannya itu sambil tersenyum, "Kau sedang jatuh cinta, ya?!" Tentu saja Hyemi langsung curiga saat Minha bicara tentang hal itu padanya. "Setiap orang juga pasti pernah merasakan hal itu. Aku juga sering merasa begitu…" Kata Hyemi

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah mengalami hal itu?" Tanya Minha

"Biasanya aku akan memperhatikan orang yang kusukai itu, mencari-cari informasi tentangnya… kemudian memulai pendekatan dengannya."

"Tapi sejauh ini kau belum pernah berhasil berkencan dengan orang yang kau suka."

"Ya! Kau sendiri juga sudah lama tidak punya teman kencan."

"Rupanya kita sama-sama sudah lama tidak punya teman kencan, ya? Menyedihkan sekali~"

Begitulah kedua gadis itu meratapi nasib mereka yang sudah lama tidak berkencan.

.

Pagi itu Mike sudah berada di café dan menyiapkan segala sesuatunya sebelum café buka. Ia mengelap meja-meja dan juga kaca depan café, setelah itu Ia merapihkan etalase café dan memajang kue-kue manis dengan rapih agar tampak menarik.

Tak lama kemudian Natthan datang dan membantunya. "Maaf aku terlambat…" Ucap Natthan

Mike tidak menanggapi ucapan Natthan karena memang biasanya Ia selalu terlambat datang ke café.

Siang harinya Minha memutuskan untuk datang lagi ke Clasique café, tujuan utamanya adalah bertemu dengan sang manager café yang sudah menarik hatinya sejak pertama kali Ia melihatnya.

"Selamat datang di Clasique café~" Natthan menyambut seorang pelanggan yang baru datang ke café-nya tersebut. "Oh, kau nona yang kemarin itu, ya?" Ia langsung melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut ketika menyadari pelanggan tersebut adalah Minha.

"Kau mengingatku rupanya?" Tanya Minha

"Tentu saja aku mengingat wajah nona yang manis ini. Ayo silahkan masuk, meja untuk satu orang?"

"Iya…"

Natthan mengantar Minha menuju meja yang terletak di dekat jendela. Setelah itu Minha memesan cake dan juga minuman.

Minha terus saja memperhatikan Mike yang sedang membuat kopi untuk pelanggannya itu. Tak lama kemudian Natthan datang mengantarkan pesanan Minha.

"Selamat menikmati makannya~" ucap Natthan

"Namamu Natthan, kan?" Tanya Minha

"Iya, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Boleh aku tahu siapa pria yang ada di kasir itu?"

"Ah~ dia itu manager sekaligus pemilik café ini. Namanya Choi Michael. Ada yang lain lagi?"

"Oh, jadi dia pemiliknya… Aku hanya ingin tahu saja. Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama~"

Pendekatan tahap awal sudah terlaksanakan, Minha sudah mengetahui nama dari pria yang membuatnya penasaran itu. Mengetahui namanya saja masih belum cukup, kini Ia harus bisa membuat pendekatan lagi pada pria bernama Choi Michael itu.

Minha memperhatikan Mike selama berjam-jam di café, dan rupanya hal itu disadari oleh Mike. Kini Ia merasa tidak nyaman karena terus diperhatikan secara diam-diam oleh pelanggannya tersebut.

"Psst! Natthan…" Bisi Mike

"Iya?" Sahut Natthan

"Kenapa gadis di meja nomor 2 itu terus memperhatikanku?"

Natthan langsung mengarahkan pandangannya ke meja nomor 2. "Benarkah? Mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Tapi dari tadi dia terus melihat ke sini…"

"Sudahlah, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Mungkin kau kelelahan jadi pikiranmu kacau. Lebih baik kau istirahat saja, biar aku yang meng-handle café."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku…"

"Memang tidak…"

Mike merasa semakin tidak nyaman dan beberapa kali Ia sempat mendapati Minha tersenyum ke arahnya. Tak lama kemudian Minha menghampiri Mike di kasir dan bermaksud untuk membayar.

"Hai, aku mau membayar…" Ucap Minha

"Iya…" Sahut Mike dengan perasaan sedikit gugup

"Aku suka makanan dan minuman di café-mu ini, tempatnya juga nyaman… Kurasa aku akan menjadi pelanggan tetap."

"Terimakasih…" ucap Mike dingin

"Namaku Park Minha…" Minha memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Maaf jangan menghalangi jalan, ada pelanggan lain yang mau membayar dan sudah menunggu."

Minha melirik ke belakang dan rupanya Ia sudah membuat 3 orang pelanggan mengantri. "Maafkan aku…" Kata Minha sambil melangkah pergi dari kasir.

Pendekatan tahap kedua sedikit mendapat gangguan, namun itu tak menghentikan Minha untuk mencoba pendekatan tahap selanjutnya.

Setelah dari café Minha berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya yang terletak hanya satu block dari café. Ia berjalan sambil melamun karena pikirannya terus dipenuhi dengan wajah si manager café yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Baru kali ini aku benar-benar terobsesi pada seorang pria…" gumamnya.

Di saat yang bersamaan Hyemi baru saja keluar dari toko buku. "Park Minha!" dengan spontan Ia menyerukan nama tersebut saat melihat sosok Minha melintas di sebrang jalan.

Minha menengok kanan-kiri sebelum akhirnya menyadari bahwa Hyemi lah yang memanggilnya barusan. Setelah itu Ia menghampiri Hyemi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Minha

"Baru saja membeli buku resep kue…" jawab Hyemi sambil menunjukan buku yang baru dibelinya.

"Kau mau belajar memasak, ya?"

"Ini pesanan ibuku~ Kau dari mana? Sepertinya dari arah café?"

"Aku memang baru pulang dari café."

"Jadi kau pergi sendiri tanpa mengajakku?! Teman macam apa kau ini?"

"Maaf… maaf… besok saja kita ke sana, ya!"

"Kau yang traktir aku, ya!"

"Iya!"

.

Keesokan harinya Minha berangkat ke kampus sekitar jam 8, Ia menunggu taxi tepat di depan café. Dari balik jendela depan café Ia bisa melihat sosok Mike yang sedang mengelap jendela dari dalam. Minha menatapnya kemudian Ia melempar senyuman pada Mike saat mata mereka bertemu, namun sayangnya Mike langsung membalikan badannya dan menjauh dari jendela.

"Selamat pagi nona manis…" seorang pemuda baru saja menyapa Minha

Minha menatap orang yang menyapanya itu, "Oh selamat pagi…"

Natthan tersenyum pada Minha, "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan café?"

"Aku sedang menunggu taxi, aku harus ke kampus sebelum jam 9…"

Kemudian Natthan melihat ke sekeliling untuk membantu Minha mencari taxi. "Hhmm… tidak ada taxi satu pun hari ini, ya… Tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan aku bisa mengantarkanmu dengan menggunakan motor."

"Bukankah kau harus bekerja di café?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Café buka jam 10, jadi tidak usah khawatir…"

"Apa tidak merepotkan?"

"Kalau itu merepotkanku, aku tidak akan mau mengantarmu…" ucap Natthan sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah… terimakasih sebelumnya."

Akhirnya Natthan mengantarkan Minha ke kampusnya, karena menggunakan sepeda motor mereka bisa sampai lebih cepat.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih karena sudah mengantarku…" ucap Minha

"Sama-sama… aku senang bisa membantu nona manis sepertimu." Kata Natthan sambil tersenyum

Minha membalas senyumannya. "Panggil aku Minha…"

"Oh, baiklah Minha… Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, ya!"

"Hati-hati~"

Natthan pun langsung menuju café seusai mengantarkan Minha ke kampusnya. Sesampainya di café Ia melihat sosok Mike yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu café sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. Tatapannya yang tajam di balik kacamatanya membuatnya terlihat sedikit menyeramkan bagi Natthan.

"Darimana saja kau?" pertanyaan tersebut baru saja dilontarkan oleh sang manager.

"Aku baru mengantarkan Minha ke kampusnya…" jawab Natthan

"Minha? Gadis yang kemarin itu? Sejak kapan kau jadi akrab dengannya?"

Natthan tersenyum sambil menepuk pundaknya Mike, "Itu bukan urusanmu, pak manager. Aku harus membersihkan gelas, bye~"

Mike mengerutkan dahinya karena Ia penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi diantara Natthan dan Minha.

.

Di kampus…

"Jadi tadi kau diantarkan oleh si pelayan café itu?! Waahh menyenangkan sekali~" ucap Hyemi ketika mendengar cerita dari Minha.

"Dia baik dan ramah… para gadis pasti akan terpesona olehnya…" kata Minha

"Iya kau benar sekali… Pokoknya nanti siang kita jadi ke café, ya!"

"Iya… iya…"

Di café…

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu…" kata Mike

"Gadis itu? Siapa?" tanya Natthan

"Minha… Tadi pagi saat aku sedang mengelap jendela depan, Ia menatapku terus dan tersenyum. Bukankah itu aneh?"

"Hahahahaha~ itu bukan karena dia yang aneh, tapi kau yang aneh! Bila seorang gadis tersenyum padamu seharusnya kau membalas senyumannya."

Tak lama kemudian orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan pun datang. Iya, Minha dan Hyemi yang baru saja pulang dari kampusnya langsung menuju café. Mike sedikit terguncang karena Minha tersenyum padanya lagi saat Ia melihatnya.

"Panjang umur, baru saja dibicarakan ternyata orangnya datang… Aku harus segera melayani mereka." Ucap Natthan semangat.

Mike hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

Mike pergi ke supermarket sendirian malam itu, hal ini biasa dilakukannya ketika akhir bulan untuk membeli persediaan bahan makanan dan juga biji kopi. Ia berkeliling di area bahan kue, di saat yang sama Hyemi juga sedang berbelanja bahan kue, dan secara kebetulan mereka bertemu.

"Hai, kau yang di café itu, kan?" tanya Hyemi

Mike sedikit tersentak saat menyadari ada yang mengenalnya, "Oh, kau temannya Minha, ya?" tanyanya

Hyemi memiringkan kepalanya, "Bagaimana kau tahu namanya? Apa kalian sudah saling kenal sebelumnya?"

"Tidak juga… temanmu sendiri yang memberitahukan namanya padaku."

"Kedengarannya sedikit aneh…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tiba-tiba Minha memberitahu namanya padamu tanpa dipinta… Tapi sedang apa kau di sini? kemana Natthan? Kenapa kau sendirian saja?" tanya Hyemi bertubi-tubi

Mike memandang aneh pada Hyemi, _'Untuk apa gadis ini bertanya-tanya? Bahkan namanya saja aku tidak tahu…'_ pikirnya

"Kau sedang belanja bahan kue juga, ya?" tanya Hyemi lagi sambil mengintip trolly yang dibawa oleh Mike

Mike hanya meng-iya-kan pertanyaan Hyemi dengan anggukan kepala.

"Eh, maaf, ya… aku mau bayar dulu, aku harus pulang cepat karena ini pesanan ibuku, dia mau membuat kue untuk ulangtahun ayahku. Jadi sampai nanti~" Hyemi pun berlalu setelah berpamitan.

Mike hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap aneh pada Hyemi. "Apa-apaan dia? seperti sudah akrab denganku saja…" gumamnya

Mike berjalan keluar dari supermarket seusai berbelanja, kemudian matanya langsung menangkap sosok seorang wanita yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya, Ia melihat Minha tengah berbicara pada seodang pria di seberang jalan. Mike bukan type orang yang mau tahu urusan orang, jadi Ia pun memutuskan untuk segera pulang.

.

Siang itu Hyemi sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, saat itu pula Ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang ketika akan berbelok ke koridor dekat ruang dosen. Hyemi mengangkat wajahnya dan Ia menyadari bahwa orang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya itu adalah Mike. Dengan sedikit rasa canggung Mike pun meminta maaf pada Hyemi karena tidak sengaja menabraknya dan menjatuhkan buku-buku yang dibawa Hyemi.

Mike menyerahkan buku milik Hyemi. "Ini bukumu… sekali lagi aku minta maaf." Ucap Mike

"Aku juga minta maaf. Tapi aku tak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu lagi… Apa kau kuliah di sini juga?" tanya Hyemi

"Tidak… aku hanya mengantarkan kue pesanan dosen yang kebetulan adalah langganan café."

"Begitu, ya… Nanti siang aku dan Minha akan ke café, pastikan ada tiramisu, ya?"

"I-iya… tentu saja…"

Kemudian Hyemi melihat papan nama yang menempel di kemeja Mike, "Namamu Choi Michael, ya? Siapa nama panggilanmu?"

"Mike."

"Namaku Pyo Hyemi… semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik, ya?"

"Maaf aku harus segera kembali ke café…"

"Baiklah… aku juga harus segera menuju kelas. Sampai bertemu nanti, ya!"

Mike mengangguk pelan sebelum Ia pergi dan kembali ke café.

.

Natthan memperhatikan Mike yang sedang melamun di meja kasir, hal ini tidak biasanya terjadi pada temannya itu, biasanya Mike selalu serius dan tidak pernah melamun seperti ini. Karena merasa ada yang salah, akhirnya Natthan pun memutuskan untuk menjahili temannya itu dengan mengagetkannya.

"Hey! Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya Natthan

Mike hanya sedikit terkejut, kemudian Ia melirik ke arah Natthan dengan wajah kesal. "Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong… hihihi… atau jangan-jangan kau melamun karena sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Bodoh! Aku tidak sedang jatuh cinta."

"Kau selalu saja menyangkal kalau kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta… atau jangan-jangan kau ini—"

Mike langsung melotot pada Natthan, "Maksudmu aku ini tidak normal?! Aku masih punya perasaan suka pada wanita, tahu!"

"Waaahh… luar biasa, jadi kau sedang menyukai seorang wanita? Seperti apa orangnya?!"

"Ada pelanggan! lebih baik kau layani dia sana!"

Natthan tersenyum sambil menyipitkan matanya, "Kau memang penuh misteri pak manager…" gumamnya.

.

Sesuai janji Hyemi dan Minha pergi ke café untuk menikmati kudapan dan juga minuman di sana. Mereka berdua sudah menjadi langganan tetap sejak awal musim dingin lalu. Natthan langsung menyambut ramah pada Hyemi dan Minha saat mereka berdua memasuki café. Mike juga diam-diam memperhatikan Minha dan Hyemi dari meja kasir, Ia merasa sedikit aneh pada Minha hari itu, biasanya gadis itu selalu melempar senyum padanya, namun kali ini Minha terlihat murung.

"Ini makanan kalian… selamat menikmati~" ucap Natthan ketika mengantarkan pesanan Minha dan Hyemi

"Natthan… kalau boleh tahu kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Hyemi

"Tempat tinggalku hanya tiga block dari sini, di dekat toko baju A." jawab Natthan

"Aku juga tinggal di block itu!"

"Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bertetangga dengan nona manis sepertimu…"

"Kau bisa saja…"

Natthan melirik ke arah Minha, "Minha? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Minha mengangkat wajahnya, kemudian Ia tersenyum pada Natthan. "Aku tidak apa-apa…"

"Hey Kim Natthan! Cepat layani pelanggan yang lainnya!" seru Mike dari meja kasir.

"Maaf aku harus kembali bekerja. Selamat menikmati makanannya!" ucap Natthan

Sekali lagi Mike memperhatikan Minha yang nampak murung, Ia sebenarnya penasaran juga apa yang terjadi pada gadis yang biasanya tersenyum padanya itu.

.

Malam itu café tutup lebih awal karena ini hari gajihan jadi Mike mengajak Natthan untuk makan malam. Mereka berdua mendiskusikan banyak hal tentang perkembangan café yang mereka jalankan bersama itu.

Selesai makan malam mereka berdua berjalan menuju apartement mereka yang jaraknya hanya 10 menit dari restaurant tempat mereka makan malam barusan. Di tengah-tengah perjalanan Mike dan Natthan melihat Minha yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria, mereka berdua nampaknya sedang bertengkar. Awalnya Natthan hendak melerai Minha dan pemuda itu, namun Mike melarang Natthan karena itu bukan urusan mereka. Akhirnya Mike dan Natthan pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartement mereka.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku tadi? Mungkin saja Minha dalam bahaya!" kata Natthan

"Mungkin saja itu pacarnya, dan itu bukan urusan kita." Balas Mike

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba dilukai oleh pemuda itu?"

"Kalau kau peduli padanya pergi sana temui dia sekarang! Aku mau tidur, selamat malam!"

Jelas saja perkataan Mike yang sok tidak peduli tersebut membuat Natthan kesal, namun apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Dia tak mungkin kembali dan memeriksa keadaan Minha saat ini.

.

Natthan sedang berjalan pulang dari café malam itu, secara kebetulan Ia melihat Minha sedang berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti kemarin malam Ia dan Mike melihatnya. Awalnya Natthan berniat untuk menghampirinya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda mendahuluinya menghampiri Minha.

_'__Jangan-jangan itu __memang __pacarnya…'_ pikir Natthan sambil terus memperhatikan Minha dan pemuda itu.

Tak lama kemudian pemuda itu pergi, namun Ia pergi meninggalkan Minha yang menangis. Natthan pun tak tinggal diam dan langsung menghampiri Minha.

"Kalau kau menangis nanti kecantikanmu berkurang…" ucap Natthan

Ketika mendengar suara itu Minha langsung menghapus air matanya sambil menyembunyikan tangisannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?" pekik Minha

"Kebetulan saja lewat… dan aku tidak tega melihat seorang wanita menangis sendirian di sini."

Mendengar hal itu Minha tiba-tiba saja memeluk Natthan sambil menangis, jelas saja Natthan terkejut. Akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk bicara di taman.

"Maaf ya aku tiba-tiba menangis… habisnya aku sebal pada kakakku itu…" ucap Minha

"Jadi pria yang tadi itu kakakmu? Kupikir dia pacarmu?" tanya Natthan

"Iya… dia kakakku… kalau pacar sih aku tidak punya." Jawab Minha tersenyum.

"Begitu, ya… Tapi sepertinya kau punya masalah dengan kakakmu itu?"

"Iya… dia selalu memaksaku untuk meminjamkannya uang, padahal aku sendiri saja harus membayar uang kuliah dan juga membayar uang sewa apartement. Karena kakakku pengangguran dia juga sering menimbulkan masalah di keluarga kami… ayahku juga sering memarahinya… Eh, maaf… kenapa aku jadi curhat soal keluargaku…"

"Tidak apa-apa… bukankah setiap masalah akan terasa lebih ringan bila sudah dibicarakan pada orang lain?"

"Kau benar juga… aku merasa sedikit lega sekarang."

"Hey, ini sudah larut malam, mau kuantar pulang?"

Minha menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju. Mereka pun pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

Di perjalanan pulang mereka bertemu dengan Hyemi yang berjalan dari arah apartemennya Minha.

"Hyemi?" pekik Minha

"Aku baru saja dari apartementmu, dari tadi kutelepon tapi tak ada jawaban. Rupanya kau sedang bersama Natthan, ya?" ucap Hyemi sedikit ketus.

"Maaf aku mematikan handphoneku tadi karena takut kakakku meneleponku terus… Aku juga tadi kebetulan bertemu dengan Natthan, jadi kami pulang bersama." Jelas Minha.

"Begitu ya…"

"Tapi kalau kau mau ke apartemenku, ayo kita sama-sama…"

"Tidak usah, aku mau langsung pulang saja." Hyemi pun pergi tanpa pamit.

"Aneh sekali…" gumam Minha "Natthan, mungkin sampai di sini saja kau mengantarku, lagi pula apartementku hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari sini."

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya… terimakasih sudah menemaniku malam ini."

Natthan membalas ucapan Minha dengan anggukan kepala dan senyuman, setelah itu Ia pun berpamitan pulang.

.

Keesokan harinya Minha mencari-cari sosok Hyemi di kampus, dan akhirnya Ia menemukannya sedang duduk di bangku taman kampus. Minha pun langsung menghampirinya dan menyapanya, namun entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hyemi bersikap dingin padanya. Minha terus membujuk Hyemi untuk memberitahu kenapa Ia bersikap begitu, namun Hyemi malah pergi tanpa menjawab, jelas saja hal itu membuat Minha bingung.

-Hyemi POV-

Sepulang dari kampus aku langsung menuju clasique café sendirian. Sebenarnya aku sedang merasa kesal pada Minha, kenapa semalam dia pergi bersama Natthan? Ia bahkan tidak ingat kalau seharusnya tadi malam aku menginap di apartementnya. Dia bisa dengan mudahnya melupakan sahabatnya karena seorang pria.

"Mau pesan apa?" Tanya Mike saat aku berkunjung ke café-nya.

"Tidak biasanya kau yang melayani? Kemana Natthan?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Dia tidak bisa masuk karena sakit… Jadi mau pesan apa?"

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Katanya flu… Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Flu? Apa sudah ke dokter? Apa dia sudah minum obat?"

"Nona, kalau kau ingin tahu keadaannya, jenguk saja dia. Kau jadi pesan atau tidak?"

"Kalau begitu aku mau menjenguknya saja… Apartementnya dekat dengan rumahku, jadi aku mau kesana. Sampai nanti!"

Setelah itu aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi menjenguk Natthan.

-Author POV-

Mike menggelengkan kepalanya saat Hyemi pergi tanpa memesan apapun. Kemudian Ia menghela napas, "Gadis yang aneh…" Gumamnya.

Tak lama setelah Hyemi pergi, Minha datang ke café. Mike pun segera menghampirinya dan menanyakan apa yang ingin Ia pesan, tapi lagi-lagi Ia dibuat kesal karena Minha sama saja dengan Hyemi, bertanya yang tidak-tidak.

"Kemana Natthan?" Tanya Minha

"Dia sakit flu dan tidak bisa masuk, dia sudah ke dokter tadi pagi dan sudah minum obat, mungkin sekarang dia sedang tidur. Jadi mau pesan apa?" Tanya Mike

Mendengar ucapan Mike membuat Minha tertawa, "Kenapa kau harus menjawab selengkap itu? Padahal aku hanya bertanya dimana dia, kan?"

Mike menghela napas, "Hh~ tadi juga temanmu yang bernama Hyemi itu bertanya-tanya tentang dia, ini dan itu… tapi akhirnya dia malah pergi tanpa memesan apapun."

"Jadi tadi Hyemi ke sini? Lalu sekarang dia kemana?"

"Katanya mau menjenguk Natthan… Kau jadi pesan tidak?"

"Menjenguk Natthan? Sejak kapan dia jadi perhatian pada Natthan?"

"Kau jadi pesan atau tidak?" Mike mengulangi pertanyaannya untuk kesekian kalinya

"Oh, iya… Aku mau pesan cappuccino dan juga cheese cake. Maaf membuatmu menunggu…"

"Baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar."

Mike pun mengambil pesanan Minha dan mengantarkannya pada gadis itu beberapa saat kemudian. Setelah itu Mike pergi melayani pelanggan lainnya.

Minha menikmati cake dan juga kopinya, namun Ia juga memperhatikan Mike yang sibuk karena meng-handle café sendirian. Karena tak tega akhirnya Minha menghampiri Mike di meja kasir.

"Sepertinya kau sibuk bekerja sendirian, kalau tidak keberatan apa aku boleh membantumu?" Tanya Minha

Mike menatap Minha, "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya tak tega melihatmu bekerja sendirian. Lagipula aku punya banyak waktu… Aku bisa mengantarkan pesanan pada pelanggan."

"Tidak usah… Aku bisa menanganinya sendiri."

"Tidak baik menolak bantuan orang lain…"

Mike menatap Minha lagi sambil berpikir sejenak. "Baiklah… Kau boleh membantuku, terimakasih sebelumnya."

"Tidak masalah…"

-Natthan POV-

Aku merasa bersalah pada Mike karena membiarkannya bekerja sendirian di café hari ini. Setelah mengantarkan Minha pulang tadi malam, tiba-tiba saja badanku meriang dan aku pun terserang flu. Benar-benar merepotkan.

_'Ding dong~'_

Kudengar suara bell berbunyi. Dengan tubuh lemas aku pun berusaha untuk berjalan menghampiri pintu. Aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyemi datang, setelah itu aku pun mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu kalau aku sedang sakit?" Tanyaku

"Tadi aku datang ke café, lalu Mike bilang kalau kau sedang sakit, jadi kuputuskan saja untuk menjengukmu langsung ke sini. Kau sudah makan? Sudah ke dokter? Sudah minum obat?" Kata Hyemi dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya bertanya dengan terburu-buru seperti itu. "Pelan-pelan… Jangan bicara terburu-buru."

"Maaf, habisnya aku khawatir…"

"Kau tenang saja, aku sudah makan, sudah ke dokter dan sudah minum obat…"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu… Aku khawatir padamu…"

Aku tersenyum sambil membelai rambut Hyemi, "Terimakasih karena sudah menghawatirkanku…"

-Author POV-

Sementara itu di café…

Mike merasa terbantu oleh Minha saat itu, Ia juga senang karena bebannya sedikit berkurang. Beberapa saat kemudian Mike menyuruh Minha untuk beristirahat.

"Kerjamu tidak buruk juga…" Kata Mike

"Kalau itu sebuah pujian, maka terimakasih~" ucap Minha. "Kalau ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi beritahu saja."

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat dulu… Lagipula belum ada pelanggan yang datang lagi."

"Tapi aku heran, kenapa semuanya pelanggan pria, ya?" Minha memperhatikan setiap sudut café.

"Tentu saja para pria tertarik karena kau yang melayani mereka."

"Benarkah? Tapi biasanya kalau kau dan Natthan yang melayani, selalu banyak pelanggan wanita, ya? Kalian pasti popular diantara gadis-gadis…"

"Tidak juga…"

"Kau sepertinya terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanmu. Apa kau tidak punya pacar?"

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal-hal seperti itu…"

"Tapi kau pasti punya tipe ideal, kan? Kau suka wanita yang seperti apa?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa… Aku hanya ingin tahu…"

"Aku suka wanita yang memiliki tatapan mata yang mengesankan dan senyuman yang manis. Selain itu aku juga suka wanita yang pandai memasak."

"Benarkah? Rupanya kau suka wanita yang pandai memasak, ya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa…" Ucap Minha sambil tersenyum

Sore itu Mike menutup café lebih awal, Minha juga membantunya sampai café tutup. Sebenarnya Mike tak ingin merepotkan Minha lagi, namun gadis itu terus menawarkan bantuan. Setelah café tutup Mike mengantar Minha pulang sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah membantunya di café hari ini.

.

Hyemi baru saja sampai di rumahnya setelah pulang dari tempat Natthan. Baru saja Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya, handphone-nya berdering karena telepon dari Minha. Ia pun mengangkatnya.

"Hallo?" Sapa Hyemi

"Kau sedang apa? Mike bilang tadi kau datang ke café… Kau masih marah padaku, ya?" Tanya Minha

"Aku tidak marah padamu, memangnya kenapa?"

"Lalu kenapa tadi siang kau menghindariku di kampus?"

"Ooh… soal itu~ lupakan saja…"

"Kau ini aneh sekali…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak marah padamu… Kalau ada waktu aku datang ke tempatmu, ya? Ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu. Kalau begitu sampai nanti, ya!"

Setelah menutup telepon dari Minha, Hyemi berbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil tersenyum. Sepertinya dia mengalami hari yang sangat menyenangkan bersama Natthan tadi.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Mike baru saja pulang ke apartementnya setelah mengantar Minha pulang.

"Aku pulang!" Ucapnya saat memasuki apartementnya.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana di café? Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu tadi…" Kata Natthan

"Tidak apa-apa, café cukup ramai… Tapi aku mendapat bantuan dari Minha."

"Minha?"

"Iya, tadi dia datang ke café dan tiba-tiba menawarkan bantuan saat tahu kau tidak bisa masuk. Aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang barusan."

"Kau mengantarnya pulang juga?"

"Iya, kenapa? Sepertinya kau terkejut?"

"Ah, tidak juga…"

"Aku mau istirahat… Ini makan malam untukmu." Kata Mike sambil memberikan kotak nasi pada Natthan.

Natthan hanya mengangguk sambil menerima kotak nasi tersebut.

.

Pagi itu Natthan masih berbaring di tempat tidurnya, Ia sudah merasa lebih baik setelah dua hari beristirahat total. Ia terbangun ketika mendengar suara handphone-nya yang berdering, Ia pun meraih handphone-nya di sebelah tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. Rupanya Minha yang meneleponnya, gadis itu menelepon untuk meminta bantuan Natthan. Awalnya Minha ragu mengingat Natthan sedang sakit, namun Natthan meyakinkan Minha kalau Ia baik-baik saja.

Siang harinya Natthan pun pergi ke apartement Minha sesuai janji mereka tadi pagi. Minha menyambut Natthan dengan baik dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan pada siapa lagi. Karena kau bekerja di café aku yakin kalau kau pasti bisa membuat kue, jadi aku ingin kau mengajarkanku cara membuat kue." Jelas Minha

"Jadi kau memintaku untuk itu? Kupikir sesuatu yang lebih rumit… Kalau hanya membuat kue saja itu bukan hal yang sulit." Kata Natthan

"Jadi kau mau mengajarkanku?" Minha langsung memeluk Natthan karena terlalu senang. "Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Aku senang sekali!"

Natthan langsung membeku saat Minha memeluknya, setelah sadar akhirnya Minha pun melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada Natthan.

"Seperti yang kau tahu bahwa sebentar lagi hari Ppaeppaero… Jadi aku ingin membuat kue untuk seseorang yang special." Kata Minha

"Siapa seseorang yang special itu?" Tanya Natthan

"Aku jadi malu… Tapi sebenarnya belum lama ini aku mengenalnya, namun aku sudah sangat tertarik padanya. Aku menyukainya sejak aku bertemu dengannya…" Jawab Minha

-Natthan POV-

Saat mendengar Minha berkata seperti itu tiba-tiba saja jantungku berdebar kencang. Pikirku seseorang yang Ia maksud bisa saja aku… Kami belum lama ini saling mengenal. Aku mencoba untuk bertanya lagi pada Minha untuk mendapatkan jawaban spesific tentang orang yang Ia maksud itu. Aku bertanya seperti apa ciri-ciri orangnya, kemudian Minha menjawab…

"Dia sedikit pendiam dan tidak pernah tersenyum padaku walau aku sering melempar senyum padanya. Meskipun begitu, tapi aku tahu kalau dia orang yang baik… hanya saja mungkin tersenyum adalah hal yang sulit untuknya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, hanya ada satu orang yang terpikirkan olehku… Minha menyukai Mike…

-Author POV-

Hyemi sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartementnya Minha, sebelumnya Ia sudah berjanji untuk datang mengunjungi Minha karena Ia ingin menceritakan sesuatu padanya. Sesampainya di pintu depan apartementnya Minha, Hyemi langsung saja masuk karena kebetulan pintunya terbuka. Kemudian Ia melangkah masuk, Ia memperhatikan dua pasang sepatu yang terletak di depan pintu masuk ruangan depan apartement Minha.

"Sepatu pria? Apa kakaknya Minha datang berkunjung?" Gumam Hyemi. Kemudian Ia melanjutkan langkahnya dan memasuki ruang tengah. "Minha… Aku langsung masuk karena pintunya terbuka." Ucap Hyemi

"Oh, Hyemi? Kau datang?" Sapa Natthan yang sedang bersama Minha saat itu.

Hyemi menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat Natthan sedang bersama Minha, setelah itu tanpa berkata-kata Ia langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua tanpa pamit. Minha berusaha mengejar Hyemi namun tak sempat karena Hyemi sudah terlajur menghilang dengan taxi yang ditumpanginya.

Dengan penuh tanya Minha pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartementnya dan menghampiri Natthan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Natthan yang juga tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Entahlah… Akhir-akhir ini sifatnya sulit ditebak. Biar nanti aku ke rumahnya saja dan bicara dengannya. Oh iya, sampai dimana tadi?"

"Kau bilang kalau kau ingin membeli hadiah juga untuk seseorang yang kau sukai ini."

"Oh benar… Tapi menurutmu biasanya laki-laki suka diberi hadiah apa saat Ppaeppaero day?"

"Kira-kira laki-laki yang kau sukai itu hobi-nya apa? Belikan saja hadiah yang sesuai dengan hobinya."

"Ah benar juga… Tapi karena aku belum lama ini mengenalnya, jadi aku tak tahu hobinya apa…"

"Ya sudah, kau fokus saja dulu membuat kue untuknya, baru setelah itu kau bisa memberi hadiah padanya di hari Natal."

"Ide-mu bagus juga… Terimakasih atas sarannya, ya!"

Natthan tersenyum sambil menatap Minha, apapun yang membuat Minha bahagia sepertinya membuatnya ikut bahagia juga.

.

Malam harinya Minha datang ke rumah Hyemi untuk meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang terjadi tadi siang. Pada awalnya Hyemi mencoba menghindari Minha, namun setelah dibujuk Ia pun mau bercerita.

"Maaf karena sudah membuatmu bingung untuk kedua kalinya… Aku sebenarnya marah padamu karena ternyata kita menyukai lelaki yang sama." Kata Hyemi

"Lelaki yang sama? Maksudmu Natthan?" Tanya Minha

Hyemi mengangguk, "Tentu saja dia… Kau sangat dekat dengannya sejak kita mengenalnya. Dia alasanku kenapa aku selalu datang ke café, aku selalu ingin memperhatikannya, tapi rupanya kau mendahuluiku… Kau juga selalu datang ke café karena ingin bertemu dengannya, bukan?"

Minha tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hyemi barusan. "Hyemi… Aku tidak punya perasaan apapun pada Natthan."

"Apa? Kupikir kau dan dia- lalu kenapa tadi dia ada di apartementmu?"

"Aku hanya meminta bantuannya saja untuk membuat kue. Aku memang datang ke café karena ingin bertemu seseorang juga, tapi bukan dia alasanku… Aku menyukai Mike."

"Kau menyukai si manager berkacamata itu?"

"Iya… aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama~"

"Tapi dia kan tidak pernah tersenyum… Dia juga orang yang cuek."

"Justru itu yang membuatku penasaran~ dia juga terlihat lebih charismatic dengan kacamatanya. Dia keren sekali~"

"Begitu ya… Rupanya selama ini aku salah paham."

"Maaf ya, aku kan tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau menyukai Natthan. Tapi tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku meminjamnya sebentar untuk membantuku membuat kue?"

"Iya, tapi kembali utuh, ya?"

"Memangnya dia barang?

"Sepertinya aku juga harus membuatkan dia kue untuk Ppaeppaero day. Untung saja aku pernah membatu ibuku membuat kue untuk ayahku, jadi ada sedikit ilmu-nya yang masuk ke otakku."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita buatkan mereka kue!"

"Iya, fighting!"

.

-Natthan POV-

Hari ini aku datang ke apartementnya Minha untuk mengajarinya cara membuat cake. Sebenarnya aku sedikit malas karena mengingat Minha ternyata menyukai orang lain. Jujur saja aku menyukai Minha sejak awal aku bertemu dengannya, namun sudah jelas sekali cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya. Aku merasa bodoh karena membantunya membuatkan sesuatu untuk laki-laki lain yang Ia suka. Lebih parahnya lagi aku sadar bahwa laki-laki yang Ia sukai adalah sahabatku sendiri.

Minha terlihat berusaha sangat keras demi membuatkan kue untuk Mike, Ia bersungguh-sungguh menyukai sahabatku itu. Ingin sekali aku berkata jujur bahwa aku menyukainya, namun ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untukku mengatakan hal itu.

-Hyemi POV-

Minha baru saja menghubungiku kalau Ia juga sedang membuat kue bersama Natthan. Aku tidak merasa cemburu lagi karena aku sudah tahu bahwa Minha menyukai Mike, jadi tidak apa-apa bila Ia bersama Natthan saat ini.

Aku juga sedang membuat kue yang akan kuberikan pada Natthan di hari Ppaeppaero nanti. Dia orang yang ramah dan baik, aku yakin dia pasti akan menghargai hasil kerja kerasku juga. Ppaeppaero day hanya tinggal satu hari lagi, jadi aku harus bisa berhasil menyelesaikan kue buatanku hari ini dengan sempurna. Kuharap hasilnya memuaskan.

.

-Author POV-

Ppaeppaero day pun tiba. Minha dan Hyemi akhirnya berhasil membuat kue yang akan mereka berikan pada laki-laki yang mereka sukai itu. Pagi-pagi sekali Minha datang ke café untuk bertemu dengan Mike dan memberikan kue buatannya tersebut padanya.

-Natthan POV-

Ppaeppaero day… Kemarin aku sudah membantu Minha membuat kue untuk seseorang yang Ia sukai. Hari ini dia akan memberikan kue buatannya pada orang yang disukainya itu. Andai saja orang itu adalah aku.

Kini aku tengah berjalan menuju café, namun langkahku terhenti saat melihat Minha sedang duduk sendirian di taman. Aku terkejut karena melihatnya menangis. Dengan rasa kesal aku pun berlari ke café dan menemui Mike.

"Hey bodoh!" Setelah kupanggil dia dengan sebutan itu, aku pun langsung memukul wajahnya cukup keras hingga kacamatanya terlepas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Seru Mike setelah menerima pukulan dariku.

"Sakit bukan?! Hah?! Tapi rasa sakit itu tidak seberapa bila dibandingan dengan rasa sakit hatinya Minha! Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain?!"

"Apa maksudmu?! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya!"

"Kau menolak kue pemberian darinya yang sudah Ia buat dengan susah payah! Kenapa kau tidak bisa menghargai hasil jerih payahnya?! Dasar bodoh!"

"Aku menolaknya secara baik-baik…"

"Dia menyukaimu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menyadari hal itu?!"

"Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya."

"Setidaknya kau hargai jerih payahnya! Aku mengorbankan perasaanku sendiri untuk membantunya membuat kue untukmu! Tapi kau tidak menghargainya!"

"Mengorbankan perasanmu sendiri?"

"Aku menyukai Minha!"

Mike terdiam setelah mendengar perkataan Natthan. Di saat yang sama Hyemi juga terkejut saat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Natthan dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kue yang tadinya akan Ia berikan pada Natthan.

"Rupanya kau menyukai Minha, ya? Seharunya aku sudah tahu dari awal…" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Hyemi pun pergi sambil menangis.

"Hyemi tunggu!" Seru Natthan

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" Mike memegangi kepalanya karena tak sanggup menghadapi situasi yang Ia alami saat ini.

Hyemi berlari sekuat tenaga dan akhirnya Ia sampai di taman tempat Minha berada saat ini. Mereka berdua saling menatap satu sama lain dan setelah itu mereka menceritakan hal yang baru saja menimpa diri mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini Mike tengah mengompres wajahnya yang memar karena pukulan dari Natthan tadi, selain itu Ia juga meratapi kacamatanya yang pecah.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau harus mengganti kacamataku!" Seru Mike kesal

"Iya… Iya… Kau potong saja gajihku bulan ini untuk membeli kacamata baru." Kata Natthan

"Kenapa kita harus bermasalah dengan dua gadis itu? Menyebalkan sekali…"

"Sebaiknya kita meminta maaf pada mereka dan bicara baik-baik untuk meluruskan masalah ini."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

Natthan menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Mike mengerang kesal karena tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sementara itu di taman…

"Kupikir kau sudah memberikan kue buatanmu pada Mike?" Tanya Hyemi

"Aku ditolak olehnya… Dia bilang kalau dia tak butuh kue dan tidak peduli dengan Ppaeppaero day, rupanya dia lebih dingin dari yang kubayangkan." Kata Minha

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kesini? Bukankah seharusnya kau memberikan kue buatanmu pada Natthan?" tanyanya

"Dia menyukaimu…"

"Apa?!"

"Iya, tadi aku mendengar Natthan bicara pada Mike kalau dia menyukaimu."

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Semua laki-laki sama saja, ya…"

"Maafkan aku, Hyemi… Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau Natthan menyukaiku."

"Tidak apa-apa… Hati manusia siapa yang tahu…"

Begitulah kedua gadis itu meratapi hati mereka yang baru saja tersakiti oleh laki-laki yang mereka sukai.

**-To be continue-**

**Author Says:** Bagaimana pendapat kalian? hehehe~ maaf, ya tiba-tiba bersambung. Author sedang dalam tahap penulisan untuk chapter 2, maaf kalau agak lama rilisnya. Nantikan chapter 2-nya! See you later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Says:** Hi readers! Akhirnya author kembali lagi~ Yup! Selesai juga chapter 2 dari fanfic ini 'Flower Boys Coffee Shop'. Sebenernya Author masih ingin melanjutkan sampai chapter 3, tapi mungkin 2 chapter udah cukup. Ga usah berlama-lama lagi, yuk mari kita baca fanficnya~ ^^*

~-0o0-~

**Tittle: **Flower Boys Coffee Shop

**Author:** Rha94line

**Genre:** Drama/Hate/Love

**Main Characters:**

**· ****Choi Michael**

Manager Clasique cafe yang berkacamata. Sifatnya tegas, dingin, dan cuek.

**· ****Kim Natthan**

Waiter Clasique cafe sekaligus sahabat baik Mike sang manager cafe. Sifatnya ramah, ceria, dan perhatian.

**· ****Park Minha**

Mahasiswi yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement. Sifatnya mandiri (karena tinggal sendiri) dan selalu berpikiran positive.

· **Pyo Hyemi**

Mahasiswi sekaligus sahabat baiknya Minha. Sifatnya cerewet dan juga cemburuan.

**Disclaimer: **Semua pemeran dalam cerita ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dan segala sesuatu yang tertulis di dalam fanfic ini adalah hak cipta milik Author.

**Copyright:** Dilarang menjiplak ataupun meng-copy-paste semua yang ada di dalam fanfic ini tanpa seijin author.

**Quote: **Cerita ini hanyalah khayalan atau fiktif belaka, mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan, nama, tempat atau kejadian dengan cerita ini. Itu semua mungkin hanya kebetulan saja.

**Author Says: **Very well, sebelum membaca fanfic, alangkah baiknya kita membaca do'a dulu takutnya kaget dengan apa yang ditulis author hahaha~ Please RnR! ^^* thanks~

**Flower Boys Coffee Shop**

**Chapter 2**

Suasana di kampus selalu ramai seperti biasanya, para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi terlihat bersemangat karena sebentar lagi libur musim panas tiba.

Di cafeteria terlihat Minha dan Hyemi sedang makan siang sebelum memulai kelas lagi. Sejak kejadian Ppappaero day beberapa bulan lalu, mereka berdua sudah tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke café itu lagi. Kedua gadis ini sama-sama mengalami patah hati oleh kedua flower boys coffee shop itu.

Hyemi memasang wajah datar sambil terus mengaduk-aduk minuman yang ada di depannya, "Aku rindu aroma kopi dan cake~ susana café~" gumamnya

Minha langsung menatap tajam Hyemi, "Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin ke café?" tanyanya ketus

"Aku ingin makan tiramisu…"

_'__BRAKK!'_

Minha memukul meja dan membuat semua orang menatapnya aneh, namun gadis itu tidak peduli, Ia memukul meja karena ingin menyadarkan Hyemi.

"Ya! Pyo Hyemi! Kedua laki-laki itu sudah menyakiti kita! Kenapa kau malah merindukan café mereka? Dasar bodoh!" ucap Minha kesal

"Tapi itu kan salah kita juga…" jawab Hyemi

"Yang salah itu si manager café bodoh! Dia tidak punya hati… Orang macam apa yang bilang kalau hari ppaeppaero itu tidak penting?"

"Itu kan masalahmu…"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu? Kau juga punya masalah perasaan dengan Natthan, kan?"

Hyemi mengangkat wajahnya kemudian menatap Minha, "Tapi itu bukan salahnya Natthan, aku yang salah karena tidak mengetahui perasaannya dari awal. Lagipula dia orang yang baik, aku tidak akan membencinya."

"Terserah kau saja, aku tidak peduli soal Natthan. Ambil saja dia kalau kau mau… Yang jelas saat ini aku ingin balas dendam pada Mike. Pokoknya akan kubuat dia merasa terbuang juga seperti aku."

Hyemi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menatap Minha, "Rupanya orang ini suka balas dendam juga…" gumamnya

.

Keesokan harinya Hyemi baru saja keluar dari rumahnya dan menunggu taxi karena Ia harus pergi ke kampus. Di saat yang sama Natthan sedang mengendarai motornya dan hendak menuju café, Ia pun langsung menghentikan laju motornya saat melihat Hyemi.

"Selamat pagi…" Sapa Natthan dengan senyuman

"Natthan? Selamat pagi…" Balas Hyemi. Kemudian Ia menghampiri Natthan. "Kau mau ke cafe, ya?"

"Iya, kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

"Tentu saja ke kampus… Aku sedang menunggu taxi, tapi dari tadi tidak ada taxi yang kosong."

"Mau kuantar?"

"Boleh… dengan senang hati~"

Natthan pun mengantar Hyemi ke kampusnya.

-Hyemi POV-

Aku senang sekali bisa diantarkan oleh Natthan, aku juga senang karena bisa dekat dengannya lagi. Dia memang baik dan membuatku tak bisa marah padanya. Meskipun aku sempat kecewa soal perasaannya terhadap Minha, namun aku berusaha untuk melupakan hal itu.

"Hyemi, aku minta maaf soal kejadian ppaeppaero day saat itu. Aku menyesal karena sudah mengecewakanmu." Ucap Natthan

"Tidak apa-apa, lupakan saja… Aku tidak marah padamu, lagipula seharusnya dari awal aku mengetahui perasaanmu yang sebenarnya." Kataku

Walaupun pasti Natthan masih memiliki perasaan suka terhadap Minha, namun aku yakin kalau dia bisa menyukaiku juga.

-Author POV-

Saat itu Minha baru saja keluar dari apartementnya dan hendak menuju kampus, Ia berjalan ke arah café sambil mencari taxi. Di saat yang sama Mike sedang menyapu halaman depan café pagi itu. Pria berkacamata itu menatap Minha yang melintas di hadapannya tanpa menyapanya sama sekali. Minha meliriknya sebentar lalu membuang muka sambil terus berjalan.

Mike tersenyum melihat tingkah gadis itu. "Seperti anak kecil saja… benar-benar kekanak-kanakan…" gumamnya

"Pria macam apa dia itu? Bukannya menyapaku atau apa, malah cuek seperti itu! Padahal dia punya salah padaku, tapi malah tidak memperdulikannya… menyebalkan…" Minha menggerutu kesal.

Tak lama kemudian Natthan datang ke café setelah mengantar Hyemi ke kampusnya.

"Selamat pagi, pak manager!" Sapanya pada Mike

"Tidak biasanya kau datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Mike sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada kabar baik… Sepertinya pelanggan kita akan kembali."

"Siapa? Pelanggan kita kan banyak…"

"Pelanggan yang kumaksud itu Hyemi…"

Mike menghela napas sambil memutar bola matanya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kau siapkan meja dan kursi di dalam daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu."

"Baiklah, pak manager…"

.

Sepulang dari kampus Minha dan Hyemi melintas di depan café, kebetulan jalan menuju apartementnya Minha ya lewat café tersebut. Dari balik kaca depan café, sosok Natthan terlihat sedang mengelap meja, Hyemi yang menangkap sosoknya tersebut langsung melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum padanya.

Minha merasa terganggu dengan Hyemi yang sok 'centil' tersebut. "Menyebalkan…" gumamnya

Hyemi langsung memberi tatapan maut pada Minha, "Kenapa?" tanya Hyemi

"Tidak apa-apa…" jawab Minha

Natthan tiba-tiba saja keluar dari café dan menghampiri mereka berdua, hal itu membuat Hyemi malu-malu tapi senang (?) sedangkan Minha merasa biasa-biasa saja.

"Selamat sore nona-nona manis… kalian berdua pasti lelah sepulang dari kampus. Mau mampir dulu ke café kami?" tanya Natthan

Hyemi langsung mengangguk cepat, "Sudah lama tidak ke café… apa ada menu baru?"

"Tentu saja… lebih baik kau duduk saja dulu di dalam sambil memilih-milih menu."

"Kalau kau mau ke café dulu silahkan, aku mau langsung pulang." Kata Minha

"Baiklah, nanti aku menyusul, ya!" kata Hyemi

Minha pun melangkah pergi, "Menyebalkan!" gumamnya lagi.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Natthan

"Sudah, tidak usah dipikirkan… ayo kita memilih menu." Kata Hyemi sambil menarik Natthan masuk ke dalam café.

Mike langsung melirik ke arah pintu masuk saat Natthan datang bersama Hyemi. "Selamat datang…" ucapnya

Sementara itu Minha…

Gadis ini memang masih kesal karena Hyemi bisa dengan mudahnya tergoda lagi oleh Natthan.

"Padahal hanya diberi senyuman, kenapa dia bisa terpancing lagi? Dasar bodoh…" gerutunya kesal

Minha menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke belakang, bola matanya mengarah ke café. Setelah itu Ia membalikkan badannya sambil menghela napas.

Tak lama kemudian…

"Selamat datang~" Mike dan Natthan menyambut seorang pelanggan yang baru saja memasuki café mereka.

Hyemi langsung melambaikan tangan pada Minha. "Kemarilah!" Ucapnya

Minha pun langsung menghampiri Hyemi dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Hyemi tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah Minha, tentu saja hal itu membuat Minha semakin kesal.

"Rupanya kau memutuskan untuk datang juga, ya? hahaha~" Hyemi masih menertawakan temannya itu.

"Diam! Aku ke sini karena ada hal yang harus kulakukan…" kata Minha

"Selamat sore, mau pesan apa?" tanya Natthan pada Minha

"Hai Natthan… lama tidak bertemu, ya?" tanya Minha

"Eh? I-iya… lama tidak bertemu…"

"Boleh tidak aku meminta tolong sesuatu padamu?"

"Iya tentu…"

Kemudian Minha membisikan sesuatu pada Natthan, setelah itu Natthan pergi ke meja kasir dan menghampiri Mike.

"Apa yang kau bisikkan pada Natthan?" tanya Hyemi

"Kau lihat saja~" kata Minha

Tak lama kemudian Mike datang menghampiri Minha dan Hyemi di meja nomor 2, meja yang biasa mereka tempati bila datang ke café tersebut.

"Selamat sore… mau pesan apa?" tanya Mike pada Minha

Minha menatap Mike, "Aku mau pesan Pizza dengan taburan keju dan sosis…" jawab Minha

Mike mengerutkan dahinya, "Maaf, tapi café kami tidak menyediakan menu tersebut."

"Kalau begitu aku mau Steak Cordon Bleu dengan saus Mushroom."

"Menu itu juga tidak ada di sini… Coffee Shop kami hanya menyediakan cake dan juga coffee."

"Membosankan…"

"Bila nona ingin Pizza atau Steak, silahkan datang ke restoran di seberang sana."

"Kalau begitu aku tidak jadi pesan!"

"Baiklah… terimakasih sudah berkunjung." Ucap Mike. Kemudian Ia pun kembali ke meja kasir.

Minha menatap Mike dengan kesal, "Padahal aku sudah sengaja menyuruh Natthan berpura-pura ke toilet agar si manager yang melayaniku jadi aku bisa membuatnya kesal. Tapi kenapa dia begitu dingin?! Dia juga tidak merasa kesal…" Minha menggerutu

"Jadi kau sengaja, ya? ada-ada saja…" Hyemi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu balas dendam padanya. Seperti anak kecil saja…" kata Hyemi

"Kenapa dia begitu cuek?! Menyebalkan sekali…"

Hyemi menghela napas, "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku, ya?"

-Hyemi POV-

Aku dan Minha berjalan pulang dari café. Aku masih merasa risih pada Minha yang bersikeras ingin balas dendam pada Mike, kenapa dia tidak mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungannya saja daripada harus mencari masalah baru dengan Mike?

"Minha… aku tahu kau masih marah pada Mike karena kejadian saat ppappaero day itu, tapi ayolah… lebih baik kau perbaiki lagi hubungan dengannya." Kataku

"Aku ingin membuatnya merasakan apa yang aku rasakan… dia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku, aku juga tidak akan memikirkan perasaannya." Jawab Minha

"Kau memang keras kepala…"

Sepertinya aku harus mencari cara untuk mempersatukan Mike dan Minha…

-Natthan POV-

Kulihat Mike sedang sibuk membereskan meja-meja dan kursi-kursi sebelum menutup café. Aku tahu tadi Minha mencoba untuk balas dendam pada Mike, namun sepertinya Mike tidak peduli. Aku tidak ingin Minha jadi orang jahat karena terus berpikir untuk balas dendam pada Mike.

"Akhirnya mereka berdua datang ke café lagi, ya?" Aku mencoba memancing Mike untuk membicarakan Minha dan Hyemi.

"Mereka siapa?" tanya Mike sambil mengangkat kursi dan meletakannya ke atas meja tanpa melirik ke arahku.

"Iya… Minha dan Hyemi. Mereka sudah lama tidak datang ke café sejak Ppaeppaero day, kan?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka datang lagi ke café?"

Orang ini benar-benar tidak peduli pada orang lain…

"Tidak apa-apa… tapi bukankah kita pernah berencana untuk meminta maaf pada mereka berdua?" kataku

"Aku tidak punya salah apapun pada mereka berdua… Kurasa Minha juga sudah bisa menyadari kalau aku tidak butuh kue saat ppaeppaero day itu. Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu dan tidak usah diungkit kembali." Mike pun pergi menuju meja kasir.

Sepertinya akan sulit untuk mempersatukan Mike dan Minha…

.

-Author POV-

Keesokan harinya Natthan pergi ke rumah Hyemi pagi-pagi sebelum café buka, Hyemi menyambut baik Natthan dan mereka pun berbincang-bincang di ruang tamu.

Natthan memberitahu Hyemi kalau Ia ingin Hyemi membantunya memperbaiki hubungan Mike dan Minha. Akhirnya mereka berdua merencanakan sesuatu dan setuju untuk segera menjalankan rencana tersebut.

Sepulang dari rumah Hyemi, Natthan segera menuju café dan membantu Mike menyiapkan meja dan kursi sebelum café buka.

"Hey manager~" Natthan menegur Mike. "Minggu depan sudah memasuki liburan musim Panas, kan? bagaimana kalau kita pergi camping?"

"Camping?" tanya Mike

"Iya, camping… aku tahu tempat yang bagus untuk camping. Dulu juga kita sering pergi camping, bukan? Aku merindukan suasana alam yang sejuk dan pemandangan hijau dimana-mana. Aku ingin melepas penat dari kesibukan sehari-hari kita di café."

"Kata-katamu sangat berlebihan…" gerutu Mike

Kemudian Natthan menghampiri Mike, "Ayolah~ kita pergi camping, ya? ya?"

Mike menatap jijik pada temannya itu. _'Kenapa anak ini harus memakai nada manja begitu?'_ batinnya.

Pada akhirnya Mike pun menyetujui permintaan temannya itu sebelum Natthan bertingkah lebih aneh lagi untuk membujuknya.

Sementara itu Hyemi juga mencoba untuk membujuk Minha pergi camping. Awalnya Minha menolak dengan alasan tidak mau tidur di alam terbuka. Tapi akhirnya setelah membujuk Minha dengan berbagai cara Hyemi pun berhasil membuat Minha setuju untuk ikut.

.

Satu minggu kemudian…

Minha mengikuti Hyemi yang mengajaknya ke suatu tempat sebelum mereka pergi camping pagi itu. Minha mulai curiga karena langkah mereka mengarah menuju café.

"Kenapa kita jalan ke sini?" tanya Minha

"Mobil yang akan kita pakai ada di sebelah sana…" kata Hyemi sambil menunjuk sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan Clasique café.

Minha langsung menghentikan langkahnya saat Ia melihat Natthan sedang memasukan tas dan perlengkapan camping lainnya ke dalam mobil tersebut.

"Kau bilang kita akan pergi dengan club pecinta alam di kampus kita?! Kenapa dengan dua pelayan café itu?" tanya Minha

Hyemi menarik tangan Minha, "Ayolah… Natthan bilang kalau dia sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal camping, jadi kita akan aman bersama dia." kata Hyemi

"Ta-tapi… si manager berkacamata aneh itu juga pasti ikut, kan?"

Hyemi tidak menanggapi Minha dan akhirnya mereka pun sampai di depan café.

"Aku tidak akan ikut." Kata Minha

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau sudah setuju untuk ikut camping denganku?" tanya Hyemi

"Tapi kau berbohong… kau bilang kita pergi dengan club pecinta alam."

"Tidak apa-apa, Minha… Kau tidak perlu khawatir dulu juga aku pernah ikut club pecinta alam saat masih kuliah." Kata Natthan

"Ma-maksudku kalau kau ikut… berarti si kacamata juga ikut, kan?" tanya Minha

Tiba-tiba Mike mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil, "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ikut?" tanyanya sambil menatap Minha.

"Tidak! Tidak apa-apa…" jawab Minha. "Ya sudah, aku ikut… Tolong simpan tas-ku di bagasi, ya?" Minha pun menyerahkan tas-nya pada Natthan.

.

Selama di perjalanan, Minha terus saja memasang tampang kesal karena Ia harus duduk di depan bersama sang supir yang ternyata adalah Mike. Sementara Minha merasa terganggu, Hyemi kini tengah asik berbincang-bincang dengan Natthan.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak di situasi seperti ini?" Minha bergumam pelan

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Mike

"Tidak!" Jawab Minha cepat

"Mike, kau juga dulu ikut club pecinta alam bersama Natthan, ya?" Tanya Hyemi

"Begitulah…" Jawab Mike singkat

"Rupanya kau hanya peduli pada alam daripada manusia." Gumam Minha lagi

Mike mengangkat alisnya sebelah sambil melirik ke arah Minha. "Alam memberikan manusia kehidupan… Tapi manusia malah merusaknya…"

"Kau juga manusia, kan? Kenapa tidak pernah peduli pada manusia juga?"

Mike kembali fokus menyetir. "Itu bukan urusanmu…"

"Kacau…" Gumam Natthan

"Keras kepala…" Tambah Hyemi

Beberapa lama kemudian, mereka berempat pun sampai di lokasi camping, tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari pemukiman.

Setelah mengeluarkan barang-barang untuk camping dari mobil, Natthan segera memasang tenda untuk Minha dan Hyemi, sementara Mike memasang tenda untuk dirinya dan Natthan.

"Kau pandai sekali memasang tendanya…" Puji Hyemi pada Natthan

"Itu bukan hal yang sulit…" Jawab Natthan

"Mike juga hebat, ya kan Minha?" Kata Hyemi

"Biasa saja…" Balas Minha

Mike mendengar percakapan mereka namun tidak berniat untuk menanggapinya.

Setelah tenda terpasang, Natthan mengajak Hyemi pergi memancing di sungai yang tak jauh dari tenda mereka, tentu saja situasi ini membuat Minha harus terjebak bersama orang yang kini Ia benci.

"Kenapa aku harus terjebak denganmu di sini?" Gumam Minha

"Kau pikir aku juga mau hanya berdiam diri di sini denganmu?" Kata Mike. Kemudian Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, "Aku mau mencari kayu bakar saja, daripada terus berdebat denganmu." Lalu Ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sementara itu Hyemi dan Natthan sedang asik memancing.

"Kau hebat sekali… baru beberapa menit saja sudah dapat ikan." Kata Hyemi

"Dulu aku sering memancing dengan ayahku, jadi aku sudah terbiasa…" Kata Natthan

"Kau hebat dalam banyak hal, ya?"

"Begitulah… Tapi apa tidak apa-apa kita membiarkan Mike bersama Minha berdua? Bisa-bisa mereka malah bertengkar lagi."

"Biarkan saja, kalau mereka bosan pasti mereka akan mengobrol juga dan menyadari kesalahan masing-masing."

"Benar juga… Tapi aku senang karena kau tidak marah padaku."

"Seperti yang kubilang kalau ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal bahwa kau menyukai Minha. Tapi aku tidak merasa sakit hati saat ini, aku sudah mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan."

Natthan pun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Hyemi tersebut.

Saat ini Minha sedang duduk sambil membaca buku sendirian di dekat tenda, Ia merasa sedikit kesepian karena Mike sudah pergi mencari kayu bakar tadi.

"Kupikir kau tidak mau terjebak bersamaku?" Tanya Mike saat menyadari kehadiran Minha sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Aku bosan, jadi lebih baik aku juga mencari kayu bakar saja." Jawab Minha

Kemudian Mike menatap Minha, "Baguslah kalau kau mau membantuku."

"Aku tidak berniat membantumu."

Mike hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan Minha.

.

Minha terus mencari kayu bakar tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, tanpa disadari Ia berdiri di pinggir tebing. Mike memperhatikan Minha, Ia terkejut melihat Minha yang sudah sangat dekat dengan tebing tersebut, baru saja Mike akan memperingatinya namun terlambat dan Minha hampir jatuh dan terperosok kalau saja Mike tidak memegangi tangannya.

"Kau seharusnya memperhatikan sekitarmu." Kata Mike sambil mencoba menarik tangan Minha

"Ayo cepat bantu aku!" Minha mulai panik

"Pegang erat tanganku."

"Aku takut!"

"Jangan panik, aku akan menarikmu."

"Cepat!"

"Bertahanlah…"

Mike berusaha menarik Minha namun karena Minha terlalu panik, akhirnya Ia malah menarik Mike terlalu kencang dan mereka berdua pun terperosok ke dalam jurang yang cukup terjal tersebut.

"Kubilang jangan panik!" Kata Mike. Kemudian Ia menghela napas. "Kacamataku rusak…" Mike meratapi kacamatanya yang retak dan frame-nya juga patah.

"Kakiku~" Minha meratapi kakinya yang terkilir.

"Tebingnya terjal juga… Tapi kita bisa memanjatnya pelan-pelan."

"Bodoh! Kakiku terkilir! Mana bisa aku memanjat!"

Mike menatap Minha, "Hh~ benar juga, kau tidak bisa memanjat. Kalaupun aku menggendongmu akan sulit untuk memanjat. Merepotkan…"

"Sakit sekali…" Minha terus merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi kaki kanannya.

Kemudian Mike menghampirinya dan mencoba untuk memeriksa kakinya. "Coba kulihat?"

"Tidak usah, bukankah tadi kau bilang merepotkan?!"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk membantumu."

Minha mencoba untuk berdiri, Mike ingin membantunya namun sepertinya Minha pasti akan menolak bantuannya tersebut. Kemudian Mike memeriksa handphone-nya dan mencoba untuk menghubungi Natthan, namun tentu saja tidak ada sinyal di hutan seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu di sini, kuharap Natthan akan menyadari kalau kita terjebak di sini." Kata Mike

"Sampai kapan kita harus menunggu?"

"Entahlah, aku tak bisa menghubunginya karena tidak ada sinyal di sini." Kemudian Mike menatap langit, "Matahari juga sudah terbenam, kalau hari masih siang kita bisa mencari jalan yang lebih aman daripada memanjat. Tapi apa boleh buat kita beristirahat di sini sampai besok pagi."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau tidur di alam terbuka!"

"Jangan panik… Kita tidak bisa memanjat karena kakimu terkilir. Aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu untuk mencari bantuan. Jadi lebih baik kau tenang."

Kemudian Minha menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku takut…"

Mike menghela napas sambil menghampirinya, "Kau tidak usah khawatir… Mulai sekarang kita harus saling membantu. Coba kulihat kakimu?"

Kemudian Mike memeriksa kakinya Minha, setelah itu Ia memijatnya perlahan-lahan. Sementara itu Minha hanya bisa terdiam memperhatikan Mike.

.

Di tempat lain Natthan dan Hyemi baru saja pulang memancing, mereka menyadari tenda mereka sepi karena Mike dan Minha tidak ada di sana. Awalnya Natthan berpikir mungkin mereka pergi jalan-jalan, namun Hyemi khawatir dan akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk mencari mereka kalau-kalau Mike dan Minha tersesat.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu khawatir karena Mike tidak mungkin tersesat, tapi bisa saja dia terluka." Kata Natthan

"Kuharap Minha aman bersamanya…" Ucap Hyemi

Saat ini Mike dan Minha sedang duduk di depan api unggun yang dibuat oleh Mike.

"Kalau ada cahaya aku jadi sedikit lebih tenang." Kata Minha "Tapi aku haus…"

Mike pun memberikan botol minuman yang Ia gantungkan di sabuk celananya. "Ini, minumlah… untung tadi aku membawanya bersamaku."

"Terimakasih…" ucap Minha

Mike menatap Minha, "Aku minta maaf soal kejadian waktu itu, aku tidak tahu kalau hal itu akan menyakiti hatimu. Kupikir kau akan mengerti kalau aku memang tidak peduli tentang ppaeppaero day."

"Kau aneh sekali, kenapa tidak peduli soal ppaeppaero day?"

"Lagipula kenapa harus diadakan hari seperti itu? Ppaeppaero Day, Valentine day, white day… apa yang special dari hari-hari itu?"

"Kau memang sulit dimengerti…"

"Tapi dengan tulus aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti perasaanmu."

Minha menatap Mike tepat di matanya. Kemudian Ia mengangkat bahunya. "Sudahlah, lagipula itu sudah terjadi. Aku juga minta maaf karena kita terjatuh tadi, kacamatamu jadi rusak."

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihat tanpa kacamataku. Selain itu… aku ingin tahu, kenapa kau menyukaiku?"

Minha sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Mike barusan. Ia menatap ke tanah agar tidak melihat matanya Mike.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menanyakan hal itu?" tanya Minha

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya." kata Mike

"Kau bertanya tanpa peduli apakah aku akan menjawabnya atau tidak. Kau tidak pernah berubah…"

"Aku tidak ingin memaksamu untuk menjawabnya. Kalau kau memang tidak mau-"

"Baiklah aku akan menjawabnya… Aku menyukaimu karena kau orang yang misterius dan membuatku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu. Menurutku kau juga orang yang charismatic."

Mike tersenyum mendengar hal itu. Kemudian Minha memperhatikan senyumannya yang baru pertama kali Ia lihat selama mengenalnya.

-Minha POV-

Aku terus memperhatikan Mike, jujur saja senyumannya itu membuatku terkesima. Dia manis juga saat tersenyum, dan tatapan matanya tanpa kacamatanya itu benar-benar lebih hangat dari yang kuduga.

"Kupikir kau menyukai Natthan, karena rata-rata wanita menyukai laki-laki yang ramah dan banyak senyum seperti dia." Kata Mike

"Tapi laki-laki seperti dia itu tipe yang selalu bersikap baik pada gadis-gadis dan membuatnya popular karena keramahannya. Aku tidak suka pada laki-laki yang dikelilingi gadis-gadis seperti itu." Jawabku

"Jadi kau suka tipe laki-laki yang seperti apa?"

Kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia jadi menanyakan hal-hal seperti ini sekarang, sifatnya memang tak terduga.

"Aku-"

_'Srak… Srak~'_

Tiba-tiba saja kami berdua mendengar suara dari balik semak-semak. Tentu saja aku panik dan langsung bersembunyi di belakang Mike.

"Suara apa itu?" Tanyaku panik

"Sstt… mungkin saja itu beruang atau babi hutan." Kata Mike

"Apa?!"

"Sstttt…"

"Tapi aku takut…"

"Jangan berisik, biar aku periksa…"

Mike pun berjalan perlahan mendekati semak-semak, aku merasa takut jadi kuikuti saja dia. Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang melompat dari dalam semak-semak dan membuatku terkejut lalu berteriak.

"Tenanglah, itu hanya tupai…" Kata Mike

Saat ini aku merasa canggung, karena tadi aku terlalu takut jadi tanpa sadar aku memeluk Mike. Setelah itu aku pun langsung melepaskan pelukanku darinya sambil meminta maaf. Mike hanya mengangguk pelan dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah barusan, aku jadi ingin tertawa melihat expresinya.

-Author POV-

Mereka berdua kembali duduk tenang di depan api unggun saat ini. Minha mengeluh karena mengantuk, Mike menghela napas karena tahu pasti Minha tidak mau tidur di alam terbuka seperti ini. Akhirnya Ia melepas jaketnya dan menjadikannya sebagai alas untuk Minha.

.

Mike melihat jam yang melingkar ditangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 5 pagi. Ia membangunkan Minha yang masih tertidur saat itu.

"Karena matahari sudah terbit lebih baik kita mulai mencari jalan keluar dari sini, ya? Aku akan membantumu berjalan pelan-pelan." Kata Mike

"Kau tidak tidur semalaman?" Tanya Minha

"Aku harus berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu ada apa-apa…"

"Maaf ya karena sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak usah dipikirkan…"

Baru saja mereka akan melangkah, lagi-lagi ada sesuatu yang bergerak di balik semak-semak. Mike segera menggengam tangannya Minha untuk melindunginya karena siapa tahu kali ini benar-benar beruang atau babi hutan.

Pelahan-lahan mahluk asing itu mendekat dan semakin jelas sosoknya. Minha semakin panik, Mike juga tidak bisa melihat jelas tanpa kacamatanya. Namun ternyata…

"Ah, kau… Kupikir beruang…" Kata Mike

"Syukurlah akhirnya aku bisa menemukan kalian." Kata Natthan yang rupanya datang bersama Hyemi.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian menemukan kami?" Tanya Minha

"Untung saja Natthan berpengalaman melacak jejak. Karena kemarin hari sudah terlanjur gelap, jadi kami baru bisa mencari kalian saat matahari terbit." Kata Hyemi. Kemudian Ia memperhatikan tangan Mike yang menggengam tangannya Minha sambil tersenyum. "Rupanya kalian sudah baikkan, ya?"

Mike yang menyadari maksud Hyemi tersebut langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan membuat Hyemi tertawa puas.

Setelah itu mereka berempat kembali ke tempat camping dan mengobati kaki Minha yang terkilir.

"Kacamatamu rusak lagi?" Tanya Natthan

"Begitulah…" Jawab Mike

Minha memperhatikan Mike dengan rasa bersalah, Ia sudah merepotkannya karena kejadian ini.

Camping yang rencananya akan berlangsung selama 2 hari tersebut pun tidak dilanjutkan karena Minha yang cedera, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian Minha datang ke café dan menemui Mike.

"Selamat datang~" sapa Natthan

"Hai…" Sapa Minha

"Oh, kau… Apa kakimu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Mike

"Sudah lebih baik…"

"Baguslah…"

"Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Ucap Minha sambil memberikan sebuah kado pada Mike. "Kali ini tolong jangan bilang kau tidak butuh hadiah. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu saat camping waktu itu."

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Kata Mike sambil menerima kado tersebut. Kemudian Ia membuka kadonya yang berisi frame kacamata.

"Maaf aku hanya memberimu frame-nya saja, aku tidak tahu lensa kacamatamu minus berapa."

"Tidak apa-apa, terimakasih."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi ke kampus dulu, ya… Sampai nanti."

"Tunggu sebentar…" Mike berjalan menghampiri Minha. "Kalau ada waktu, antar aku membeli lensa kacamataku, ya?"

Minha menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah… dengan senang hati."

Mike dan Minha saling melempar senyuman. Natthan memperhatikan mereka berdua, kini Ia sudah bisa menerima keadaan dan mencoba untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Minha karena Ia tahu bahwa ada gadis lain yang lebih menyukainya.

**-The End-**

**Author Says: **Selesai deh... Author sengaja bikin endingnya seperti ini karena ingin readers sendiri yang menentukan bagaimana hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Maaf kalau cerita di chapter 2 ini sedikit datar dan konflik-nya kurang greget kalau dibandingkan dengan chapter sebelumnya. Well, terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca, kalau bisa beri komentar agar jadi referensi bagi Author. Sekali lagi terimakasih dan nantikan fanfic saya yang berikutnya! Bye~ ^^*


End file.
